Restos
by YumeSangai
Summary: E quando não há nada mais? 10051. Spoiler do capítulo 281.


**Restos.**

**Nota: **Spoiler do capítulo 281.

**Beta: Lady_Murder**

**

* * *

**

"_Shou-chan"._ A voz de Byakuran ecoou na cabeça de Shouichi.

"Byakuran-san!" Ele chegou a dar um passo, mas Spanner o segurou pelo braço. "Byakuran-san!!!" Ele sentiu a garganta arranhar, ele tentou inutilmente, mas não conseguiu se livrar de Spanner.

"Shouichi, o que você está fazendo?!"

"Eu preciso falar com o Byakuran-san, eu preciso--"

"Ele está morto!" Shouichi automaticamente parou de se debater. "Está acabado".

A fumaça do X-burner foi levada com o vento e a única coisa que tocara o chão fora o anel mare.

Todos da Vongola começaram a comemorar e foram naturalmente abraçar o líder. Shouichi por outro lado encarou completamente desolado o anel solitário.

"Shouichi..."

"Me deixe em paz". Disse, puxando o braço com violência e se afastando do conglomerado da Vongola.

Ele só precisava ficar sozinho. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas era tão dolorosamente impossível. Ele estava trazendo, de propósito, as boas lembranças que tivera com Byakuran, estava se forçando a lembrar dos presentes, sorrisos e abraços que recebera.

Seu queixo tremeu. Os dentes apertam os lábios. Mas nada serviu pra sufocar o grito de frustração e as lágrimas que vieram. E caiu no chão. Os joelhos sentiram com força o baque no chão duro, mas ele não reclamou, as lágrimas não eram pela dor, não por essa. Não por um motivo tão pequeno.

"Shouichi". Era Spanner novamente. "Você não vai comemorar com a Vongola?".

Um rosnado escapou dos lábios do garoto. Ele parecia estar em estado de comemorar? Ainda que se sentisse aliviado – porque sim, ele estava – seu coração estava pesado, sua mente estava trabalhando de forma insana.

"O Byakuran --"

"Não ouse!" Gritou, com os olhos marejados.

"—está morto".

"Urg". Shouichi apertou os braços contra o corpo e deixou que mais lágrimas escorressem. Que elas levassem toda a dor que estava sentindo. Ou que afogassem de vez seu coração.

"Shouichi..." Spanner insistiu.

"Você sabe... ninguém é completamente mau". Disse, com um sorriso afetado. O sorriso de Byakuran ainda estava estampado em sua memória.

"Byakuran era puro mal". Spanner disse, simplesmente.

"Cale-se! Você nem o conhecia!" Gritou, socando o chão.

"Eu sei que você está triste, mas lembre-se das coisas que o Byakuran fez".

Shouichi se encolheu mais um pouco. É claro que ele lembrava, como poderia esquecer de todo o tormento que tivera? De como passava mal só de pensar... Mas agora, naquele único momento, ele se sentia triste e amargurado.

Sim, Byakuran era mau e o que ele havia feito era imperdoável, mas agora ele também estava morto. E ninguém sentiria falta de alguém como ele. Ninguém choraria por ele. Shouichi viu e ouviu os lamentos da Vongola sobre o sacrifício de Yuni. Eles estavam tristes por ela e por Ganma. Mas ele também estava, eles não mereciam morrer. E Byakuran? Certo, ele não iria parar, ele não iria desistir, não haveria uma segunda chance, não depois do que ele fizera nos mundos paralelos. Mas, só por causa disso, ele não era digno de lágrimas?

Eles estudaram juntos, basicamente viveram juntos. Tudo aquilo não fora mentira. O Choice que eles criaram juntos a diversão que tiveram juntos.

"Tudo é passageiro, até mesmo a dor que você está sentindo". Ele ouviu Spanner dizer.

Shouichi não contra-argumentou, continuou chorando e Spanner permaneceu atrás dele o tempo todo.

Byakuran não era digno de pena e tão pouco merecia perdão. Ele sabia disso, ele sabia muito bem disso, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de sofrer, sofria pelo próprio Byakuran que não existia mais naquele mundo.

Pelo vilão que nem se arrependera de seus atos.

"_Shou-chan". _A voz e o sorriso de Byakuran tomaram mais um pequeno espaço em seu coração.

Quando ele deixara de ser tão doce? Quando ele passara a falar coisas cruéis com uma voz tão agradável? Shouichi se sentiu sufocado. O coração apertado, a cabeça latejando. Faltava ar, faltava apoio. Faltava um pedaço dentro dele. Byakuran era seu tormento. Uma sina. E ele havia sido arrancando com tanta brutalidade que Shouichi ainda se sentia em queda livre.

Uma dor tão intensa quanto a força do X-Burner.

E no final tudo que havia sobrado fora um anel. Nada, nem o corpo de Byakuran. Nem um túmulo, tão pouco um enterro. Shouichi não conseguia enterrar ou sufocar os próprios sentimentos, eles estavam transbordando, sendo puxados. Como se vomitasse o que fazia mal.

Não havia restos. Era como se Byakuran nunca tivesse existido. Todo o mal expurgado. E, quando nem restos sobram, nem mesmo uma trilha, um rastro de uma vida, que tipo de sentimento se forma? Uma ponta de felicidade? Uma agradável sensação de se ter um peso tirado dos ombros? Um suspiro aliviado? A felicidade por ter o futuro salvo?

Era apenas devastador pensar que uma existência poderia desaparecer dessa forma. Sem deixar rastros, sem ficarem restos, deixando pra trás apenas lembranças. Boas para quem gostaria de lembrar. Terríveis para quem gostaria de esquecer.

"_Shou-chan" _Ele ouviu e viu claramente o sorriso de Byakuran enquanto o chamava. E daquela vez, só daquela vez, ele se permitiu sorrir de volta.

Byakuran existiria apenas no coração de Irie Shouichi. Da forma que ele preferisse lembrar.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

N/A: **E o vilão morre e todo mundo fica feliz.**  
**


End file.
